Shiz Adventures
by GalindaUpland13
Summary: Do students just sit with books open? Some of them do, and some of them have fun!


Before class, Galinda sits in the lounge at Shiz, busily reading the book Elphaba lended her. Shen Shen and Pfanee spot Galinda reading something. They run over to her shocked.

"Galinda, what in Oz's name are you reading?" Pfanee asked in alarm.

"Why are you reading? You usually don't take reading seriously! Why?!" Shen Shen said with disgust.

Galinda's face turns pink in embarrassment, then she smiles at her friends.

"I'm sorry for surprising you guys by reading this book...this isn't just a book...it's the book. Miss Elphaba lended it to me! What I am reading... "Makeup and beauty isn't everything". It's not really the book, but it's a great book. This is what I'll write about in my next book report! If you want to read it, go ask Miss Elphaba", Galinda said simply. Shen Shen and Pfanee look at each other and role their eyes.  
Elphaba walks up to Galinda, who has gone back to reading the book. When she gets closer Shen Shen and Pfanee scatter.

"Um...Galinda, how do you like the book?" Elphaba asked Galinda. She sits across from Galinda afraid that if she sat next to her Galinda would scatter too. Elphaba starts to braid her hair when Boq runs into the room.

"Uh...Miss Galinda?" Boq asked.

Galinda looks up from her book and looks back and forth from Elphaba and Boq, deciding who should she answer first. She decides to answer Elphaba first.

"Yes, Elphaba, I DO like this book", Galinda answered with a smile on her face.

"What book?" Boq asked curious. He tried to see the cover of the book but Galinda had set the book down so he couldn't see it.

"_Makeup and beauty isn't everything_", Elphaba and Galinda answered together. They both look at each other thinking how did you know I was going to say that?

"Miss Galinda can read!" Boq shouted with amazement. Galinda gives him a funny look.

"Of course I know how to read! I began to read when I was in Ozergarden! I just don't read a lot these days, but this book is worth reading! And, Biq... what did you want to ask me?" Galinda asked Boq who is looking very annoyed, since she just called him "Biq" instead of "Boq".

"I was going to ask you if you... wanted to study together. Maybe later tonight? Um... the names 'Boq'" answered Boq who is hoping that she won't call him Boq anymore.

All of a sudden Fiyero walks in and Galinda drops the book and runs to greet him  
"Hi, Fiyero...what's up?" Galinda said tossing her hair.

"Nothing much, Miss Galinda," Fiyero said watching her tossing her hair some more. "If you don't mind me asking...what are you..." he began to ask but Galinda interrupted him.

"Fiyero, you know there's a dance tonight...right? Well...anyway I thought we should go!" Galinda said, smiling as if she had the perfect dance partner.  
Fiyero walks off with the rest of the students and now it's just Elphaba and Galinda in the lounge.

"Um...Galinda," Elphaba said, looking at the book which had been dropped. "Um...the book is on the floor is looking like it...never mind," Elphaba said picking it up. "I was wondering if you would help me chose something to wear to the dance tonight..." Elphaba said hoping Galinda might be somewhat helpful.

"Elphie, you really want to go to the dance tonight? Really truly?!" Galinda said shocked. Elphaba wasn't a social person so this was weird.

"Well...I thought I should do something tonight! I mean, I can show everyone my new dance...I made up a new one!" Elphaba said.

"Oh, Elphaba! I'd love to help! Follow me!" Galinda said leading her roommate to the dorm they shared.

LATER

Galinda and Elphaba are in their room looking through Galinda's closet to see if you had anything Elphaba could wear to the party.

"Elphie, you could wear this!" Galinda said pulling out a super frilly dress.

"Don't you have anything not to fancy?" Elphaba asked. "Like what I am wearing?" she said pointing to her plain Shiz dress.

"Oh...let's start with your hair first!" Galinda said as she got out a brush. She started to brush Elphaba hair like crazy, finally Elphaba can't take it anymore.

"Galinda, I think I'll go ask Nessa for some help, with the hair and clothes...I-I got to go!" Elphaba said giving Galinda the brush and began to run out of the room, but Galinda stopped her...

"Elphaba! Wait...I never meant to..." Galinda stopped and started at something that was getting through their window...it was a Monkey! It was playing with something with something that belonged to Elphaba. "Elphie! Look!" she said pointing at the Monkey.

"Little Monkey...give me back the bottle!" Elphaba said running towards her bed. The Monkey ran out of the room with Elphaba's bottle. Galinda runs after them but gets stopped by Shen Shen and Pfanee.

"Galinda?! Where have you been?" Shen Shen and Pfanee both asked.

"We have been looking for you everywhere!" Pfanee said.

"I've got to go see what my roommate is up to! Gotta go!" Galinda said running into another room.  
Elphaba was on the floor trying to get her bottle back

"Just give me the bottle, that way you won't get into trouble!" Elphaba said, frustrated that the Monkey wouldn't give her the bottle.

"Elphaba, what in Oz's name do you think you're doing?" Galinda said, _You look like the Monkey is holding the most precious thing to you!_ Galinda thought.

"Galinda, help me get the bottle away from him! I need it...it was...just help!" Elphaba said. "Little Monkey won't listen!" she mumbled.

"Elphaba! You really think that _I_ want to get on all fours just to get a little bottle back?!" Galinda said, surprised but then a little angry. "Why..." she began, but Elphaba interrupted her.

"Just help!" Elphaba said. "OK...Galinda, listen...I would really like some help and then you don't ever have to nice to me again," she said, trying to think of something that would convince Galinda.

Galinda actually convinced the Monkey to give her the bottle!

"How did you do that?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"Well, you have to say it kindly...not like "hand it over now!" you know?" Galinda said, still not knowing if it made any sense. "I need to go, Miss Elphaba," she said walking out of the room.

"Thanks!" Elphaba said, hoping Galinda heard her.


End file.
